chimonamidamonai
by K-K-Girl
Summary: AU! AU! did i mention AU? Chihiro tries to prove to Rin/Lin that Haku DOES have a heart. C/H!
1. The Hug

A/N: mm-kay. Nother fic by moi. Id on't know why I'm just bombarded with inspiration for all of the S.T.C.N.K. ficlets... just like when I watched Labyrinth for the first time. Which of ficlets I have been neglecting. *dodges rotten peaches thrown by Laby fans* Ai! Ai! I am bad girl. Anyhoot, on to ... whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi, Le Voayge Chihiro, or whatever else. Miyazaki does. *drools on the wonderful Miyazaki's shoes with wide freaky admiring eyes* so don't sue me. if you really hate this ficlet THAT much, then kindly ask me to delete it, and I will. Geeze. Don't have to go killing me or anything - it's not like I'm putting to my faithful readers on FF.Net who hate me on my will or anything.  
  
Summery: Chihiro tried to prove to Lin that Haku has a heart.  
  
Genre: To Be Decided  
  
Rating: To Be Decided  
  
Length: I'll put the length up when I'm finished writing this. :D  
  
POV Three (a.k.a. Third Person POV)  
  
Takes Place during the movie at some point.  
  
WARNINGS: this is MAJOR AU, got that?? AU! I SAID AU! AUTHOR'S UNIVERSE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! ANTI-CANON UNIVERSE! WHATEVER YOU CALL IT, AU! AU! AU! *cough* scuse me. ::ahem:: this also Has C/H or C/K or S/H for those of you that don't know, C/H=Chihiro/Haku, S/H=Sen/Haku, and C/K=Chihiro/Kohaku. I'll provide a key for those of you that can't speak Japanese at the bottom. Lin=Rin, and Rin=Lin. They're both the same person, got that? I WILL BE GOING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN SPELLING RIN AND LIN!!! Okay? Okay! Also has fluff. FLUFF! IF YOU NO LIKE FLUFFY FICLETS THEN YOUY NO READ, YES? NO? HAI! Okay. Any other warnings will be put up before hand. Thank you for listening. Also, Rinako is what I think Rin's full name is, before she got Yubaba's job. Rinako. I like that. Still hunting for a Japanese female name that has a spelling of Lin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lin and Chihiro were working on the floor to one of the more filthy rooms (as they had been for the past week) and they were making progress.  
  
"Hey, Sen," Rin said, deciding that she might as well ask a few questions she was curious about. "Why are you so interested in Haku? He's such a..." she trailed off.  
  
"He's nice," Chihiro insisted, scrubbing the same place she had been scrubbing for the past two days. "and a good friend."  
  
"Friend?! Sen, Haku doesn't even have a heart! How could he be anybody's friend?"  
  
"He has a heart!" Chihiro protested. She paused. "c'mon, I'll show you that he does."  
  
"Not likely," Lin snorted. "if you can prove to me Haku has a heart, then..." she paused. "I'll..." she paused again.  
  
"You'll be his friend!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure..."  
  
"Okay! I can prove it!" happy for an excuse to quit working, Our Hero stood up and dropped the rag she had been using in a bucket of water. Rin followed her so the edge of the room, and they peered out into the buiness of the bathhouse. Haku was with a couple of monster things, both sporting little towels. He was speaking firmly, and one of them burst into tears and ran out.  
  
Yubaba lost another customer. (it was the third one this week).  
  
The second monster scowled and marched off just as Chihiro marched up.  
  
"Haku!" she announced, checked herself, then "I mean, MASTER Haku!"  
  
Haku stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Ano..." she took a deep breath. "Ano, Linsaidyoudon'thaveaheartandI'mprovingtoherthatyoudo!" she said in a rush. He continued to stare at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chihiro sighed. She cocked her head slightly, took a step forward, and in a flash had Haku in a bone-crunching hug that only girls can give.  
  
Behind a wall partway, Rin smacked her forehead.  
  
Haku seemed kind of awkward, and leaned away slightly, lifting his arms and looking down at her. Anybody watching immediately felt sorry for the girl, the human girl, then remembered she was human and decided whatever Haku did to her would be her own problem.  
  
A moment passed, and Chihiro let go of him. "Yup!" she announced, then bowed. "Domo arigatou, Master Haku-san!" then she ran off to where Lin was waiting.  
  
"Are you nuts?!?" Rin demanded. She grabbed Chihiro's shoulders and gave her a good shake. "you're lucky he didn't kill you!"  
  
"Oh, Rin," Chihiro said, then went on, "He has a heart; I heard it beating."  
  
Lin clapped her hand to her forehead again.  
  
"Is that what you were doing? Listening to his heart beat?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Sen, I didn't mean his physical heart, I mean he doesn't care for anybody! He is... he is INCAPABLE of caring for anybody! You know, heartless!"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"......... Oh." Was all Chihiro said. Then she frowned. "No, he isn't! he's my friend, he helped me rescue my parents!"  
  
"But you looked back - I notice he isn't "helping" you "rescue" yourself!"  
  
"Oh, Rin," Chihiro shook her head. "he has a heart, and I'll prove it to you!" she raised her voice. "I'LL PROVE IT TO ALL OF YOU!" everything and body went silent to stare at Chihiro, then the noise started back up again.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Lin asked.  
  
Chihiro started. Challenge?  
  
"Yes, that was a challenge! I'll prove to you that he has a heart, and you prove to me that he doesn't! Kamajii can keep score!"  
  
"Good idea! Come on, let's go tell him about it!"  
  
"Yeah!" .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: okay, so sue me, that wasn't good. But then again, I'm a wanna-be- pessimist. What do I know? *glomps self*  
  
JAPANESE KEY  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Ano = uh/um  
  
Domo Arigatou = thank you very much  
  
chimonamidamonai = cold-blooded; unfeeling; heart of stone 


	2. And?

A/N: o... kay...  
  
Disclaimer: do not OWN, me no own! Me own plot, me think, but me no own Spirited Away.  
  
POV Three  
  
The Next Day  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hurray! It was the only day they got off! Wednesday was the day the bathhouse was closed. So everybody usually cleaned at top speed so that they could go out and have a romantic picnic, or see their families, or beg for tips (gotta make a dime!).  
  
Currently, Rin and Chihiro were sweeping, so that they could prove to the other that Haku was either heart-ful or heart-less. They had even gotten up early, and were currently shouting reasons to each other, backing up their sides of the tales.  
  
"Well, Kamajii said that Haku and I are in love!" Chihiro said, pausing momentarily to try and figure out what love was.  
  
"Love is another form for lust, and trust me, you don't want Haku lusting after you!" Lin responded.  
  
Chihiro paused again to try and figure out what lust was.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Eew, Sen, you want to do the deed with Haku?!? Gross!"  
  
"Aw, come off it, Lin!"  
  
For a third time, Chihiro paused, to try and figure out what Rin meant by Do the Deed. She was weird!  
  
They finished their chores in record time, then immediately went hunting for Haku. They found him in the garden with Yubaba learning a new spell. He WAS her apprentice, after all. they watched until Yubaba was gone, and Haku sat down.  
  
"Alright," Lin whispered. "you go up and prove to me that he has a Heart, and I'll prove to you in the process that he doesn't!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chihiro stood up and marched over to Haku, who looked up wearily at her.  
  
"Konichiwa Master Haku!" she announced, proud that she had remembered the 'master' first.  
  
"Hello, Chihiro," he said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ano," she took a deep breath and examined both of his eyes. He furrowed his brow at her, not liking the calculating look in her eyes.  
  
Chihiro tried to think. How did people show they cared about each other? She had to prove to Rin (who was watching) that Haku had a heart!  
  
She paused, and there was a long moment of silence.  
  
"And..." Haku prodded gently.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Chihiro yelped, bowed, then ran back to Lin. The two ran at top speed back to the entrance to the bathhouse.  
  
"See?" Rin asked triumphantly. "told you he didn't have a heart!"  
  
"Does too!" Chihiro protested. "didn't you see? If he didn't have a heart then he wouldn't have asked me what I was going to say!"  
  
Lin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, Sen. Whatever you say."  
  
"It's true!" Chihiro cried, dancing from foot to foot.  
  
"I Don't believe you. any guy - even an evil emperor - would have asked what you wanted to talk about."  
  
"I'll prove it to you!" Chihiro trilled, now dancing on one foot and pointing wildly at Rin with one hand. "I will I will I will! Tomorrow! When the bathhouse is full and busy!"  
  
"Ha! And I'LL prove to you then also that he doesn't!" Lin cried right back, an idea already forming in her malicious mind.  
  
"IT'S A DEAL!" Chihiro cried, an idea also forming in her naïve noter.  
  
They shook on it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Yup, that was too short and MUCH too stupid. So sue me.  
  
JAPANESE KEY  
  
Konichiwa = good afternoon/hello  
  
Ano = uh/um 


	3. Coffee and Cleavage

A/N: Right... well, from now on I'll be referring Lin to Rin. Okay? LIN IS RIN!  
  
Disclaimer: no own.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Three POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, both Chihiro and Rin had their plans ready. And they both watched Haku like hawks, both waiting for Their Moment.  
  
"Okay," Chihiro whispered. "Watch me!" she marched from behind the wall she and Rin were spying on Haku to where there were a LOT of spirits around to see. Being careful that Haku wouldn't see her until too late, she made it so that their paths would cross with Her walking right in front of him.  
  
But oh-so-close, Chihiro squeaked as she tripped over an invisible speck of dust and went flying!  
  
And went landing/crashing right into guess who.  
  
And the poor guy had absolutely no idea what was coming.  
  
By reflex, he put his arms out, effectively catching her before she hit the ground. expecting this, Chihiro twisted to that he caught her by her back, throwing one arm up over her forehead in a hopeless gesture.  
  
Everybody stared.  
  
Rin clapped a hand to her forehead, then silently praised Chihiro for the neat, rather dramatic looking position she managed to put herself in. the few people that knew Haku's rage grimaced and tried to get the bathhouse working again, and eventually the succeeded. Haku was torn between simply dropping Chihiro and stepping over her or helping her up and asking if she was okay.  
  
Not only was his reputation at stake, but so was their friendship!  
  
Chihiro solved that problem by jumping up herself, smiling brightly, bowing, and shouting a "Arigato Master Haku!" over her shoulder as she sped back to Rin, beaming.  
  
"He caught me!" she hissed. "did you see how dramatic it was? How dramatic and romantic? He does have a heart!"  
  
"No way! You did that on purpose! I'll prove to you that he DOESN'T!" and with that, Rin nodded to a girl across the room, then walked away. she came back a moment later with a cup filled to the brim with coffee. She caught up to Haku (after making sure it was rather crowded) and practically begged him to take the coffee over the a girl across the hall.  
  
In a fit of doing anything to get Rin off his leg, he accepted, taking the steaming coffee and escaping her clutches. Or so he thought.  
  
Haku had no problem balancing it carefully, not spilling (to which Rin furrowed her brow then arched an eyebrow) and headed over to where the girl was chatting with her neighbor, walking towards him but not even looking at him.  
  
Just when he was about ten feet away, a man ran across his path (nobody noticed Rin behind him with a flaming frying pan) and Haku skidded to a halt. However, Newton's third law of gravity and motion says that an object at motion will stay at motion unless something else interacts with it. (it took an old scientist to figure that out?), which is just what the coffee did, right through the air.  
  
The brown extremely hot liquid flew through the air, and splashed right down to the woman's cleavage. Haku grimaced, as did everybody else when she let out a high pitched scream, dancing on the spot, waving her hands at her chest.  
  
"YOU, YOU, YOU!" she cried, reciting what Rin had told her earlier. "You un gentlemen like boy, you! how heartless!" then, in a louder voice just to make sure Rin was listening (this was what she was getting paid for) she added, "HEARTLESS!" Then stomped off, still dancing slightly.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, then everything continued on as of before, as though nothing had happened. Perplexed, and by now certain somebody was using a voodoo doll on him, he threw the cup away and decided to maybe go get out of that place.  
  
He hoped nobody would see his burning face.  
  
MEANWHILE, Rin was watching Chihiro happily. "HA!" She said. "Haku just spilled that coffee down that girl's cleavage! He DOESN'T have a heart, she said so herself!"  
  
"It was an accident," Chihiro insisted. "I'll prove it to you again that he DOES have a heart!"  
  
"And I'll prove he DOESN'T!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah??"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"YEAH?!?"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
A long while of silence followed this.  
  
"I'm sorry for arguing with you, Rin-san."  
  
"So am I. Okay, it's back to work for us!"  
  
and the two went back to work, more malicious plans being formed in their malicious minds.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Freaky, ain't they?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: yup... yeah.... sure....  
  
JAPANESE KEY  
  
Arigatou = thanks  
  
Rin-san = you always say 'san' after somebody else's name in Japanese. Unless you use 'chan' or 'sama' or 'kun' or whatever. Yeah? Yeah! 


	4. Rocks and Flowers

A/N: okay!  
  
Disclaimer: no own.  
  
The Next Day  
  
POV Three  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, both Rin and Chihiro had new plans formed within their minds.  
  
'So the coffee and cleavage thing didn't work,' Rin reasoned with herself. 'But this will.'  
  
'I wonder what Haku's favorite color is?' Chihiro thought. 'It'd better be pink.'  
  
They now had a new job - their entire department was in charge of the Bird Spirits. Actually, they were rather easy, so it was simple enough for Chihiro and Rin to sneak off and (once more hidden behind a bath wall) spy on Haku.  
  
"He'll have a heart once he's outside," Chihiro whispered, not mentioning WHY she needed him outside.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rin whispered back. "Too bad he hasn't got a heart to start out with."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I hear dragons have very good hearing," Rin hissed, voice even quieter.  
  
"... Can he hear us?"  
  
Haku's head snapped around, and he looked over their way.  
  
Both Chihiro and Rin squeaked and ducked behind the wall just as a big ol' worm snaked past.  
  
They didn't realize it was the worm Haku was looking at.  
  
They did realize, however, it was the worm he was talking to.  
  
'Right on schedule,' Rin thought happily, once more peering around the wall. Chihiro dropped to her knees and peered around the wall as well.  
  
The worm and Haku talked for a while, then the worm batted its eyelashes and snaked a coiled around Haku's midsection.  
  
Chihiro had to stuff a fist in her mouth and grab onto Rin's leg at the... Intimate... act. Haku looked about ready to stuff a fist in his mouth as well.  
  
"C'mon, this looks interesting," Rin hissed between her teeth, using every bit of will power within her to keep from dancing around and singing "HA! I GOT YOU, YOU HEARTLESS CARROT CAKE CRUMB!" and pointing in both kids' faces.  
  
She dragged the ten-year-old by the back collar of her shirt (whistling in a vain attempt to not seem a bit too obvious) to a closer wall, where what was being said could be heard. Rin was sad that this was a more deserted part of the public area - though plenty would see the little Act, there wouldn't be a whole big crowd.  
  
"Who does that worm think it is?" Our Ponytailed Hero snarled as softly as she could. She wasn't jealous. She certainly was NOT jealous!  
  
She was jealous. Stupid worm!  
  
"She's the Snake Goddess," Rin said happily. She didn't realize that, if heard, that would have been the biggest insult around.  
  
She knew it was an insult to be called "The" Snake Goddess, but seriously; how many snakes out there have a Goddess?  
  
Not many, I can tell you that.  
  
BACK TO OUR STORY Our Hero and her lovely little accomplice had been too late to hear actually what was being said, other than a "Heartless s ss sss! Cruel! Heartlesss ss!" but then again, that was all they needed to hear as the worm slithered off, flipping her tail hard enough to send the poor guy tumbling.  
  
"See?" Rin asked softly as he got to his feet. "Told you."  
  
Meanwhile, the said "poor guy" was not only feeling molested (a snake. SNAKE!) but also extremely freaked out. More freaked out than lately, I mean. He decided that he needed a breath of fresh air.  
  
He didn't know that "Getting some fresh air" was exactly what the two girls currently stalking him wanted.  
  
"You've got some proving to do," Rin murmured, following at a light jog - he was pretty fast.  
  
But then, aren't all boys that can turn into water dragons?  
  
"Trust me," came the quiet, drifted reply. Chihiro had to literally run to keep up.  
  
They followed him out, into the soon-to-be dark night. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful scene on the bridge.  
  
'Perfect,' Chihiro thought, then ran into place, hopping from one spot to another and being sneaky as well without the "Poor Guy" noticing.  
  
Haku, also, saw the sun set scenery thing.  
  
He was unsure as if he should go all ga-ga and walk out onto the bridge staring in awe, or just sprout a pair of wings and fly off.  
  
Maybe some claws as well.  
  
He took a step outside, and gave a startled shout (Rin stared then burst into snickers) as something - it was a piece of wire! He tripped over it, but caught himself with his other foot, twisting around and consequently getting the wire tangled around his ankle. Landing with a muffled "Che!" on his rear end, he reached down to yank it off. As he stood up holding it, the ends it was connected to yanked sharply, then snapped, and he only had time to look up before a great many things fell down - first a bucket of water. He dodged that easily, but something had hit the ground before it, right behind his left foot. Humans called it a "Roller Skate" or something like that. One thing, though - it rolled. He waved his arms in a belated attempt to regain balance, and he rolled back, the other two things that had come rolling down heading straight toward him. Well, actually, the rock had landed at the beginning of the bridge, and the second thing drifted on the wind. He grabbed it with another surprised shout (Rin was rolling on the ground clutching her sides with silent laughter by now) when the skate hit the stone, and he went flying. He hit the bridge and rolled in a great many ways, coming to a stop in the middle of it, facing away from the bathhouse, hands out in front of him.  
  
There was a very feminine gasp. "FOR ME?!?" He grimaced and opened his eyes, looking at Chihiro as she snatched the thing from his hand (it was probably once a pink flower, but his little trip had ensured it was list a little stick with a thing on it - you know, like on Rugrats?). "Oh, Haku- sama, that is SO sweet of you! how heart felt! Arigatou!" she pranced off and shouted a "Sayonara!" before grabbing Rin and dragging her back into the bathhouse.  
  
"That proved it!" she said triumphantly, shoving the once-a-flower under Rin's nose. "He has a heart!"  
  
"Does not!" Rin countered. She thought for a moment. "It's just a little green stick with a thing on it! no boy would give THAT to his girl!"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm HIS girl?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH?!?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
"I'm sorry for arguing with you, Rin-san. But I WILL prove he has a heart to you!"  
  
"And I'll prove he doesn't!"  
  
They waited a moment.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Tomorrow!"  
  
"Agreed, tomorrow!"  
  
They both went their separate ways as Haku picked himself up off the bridge, only just realizing he might have been set up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Poor Guy! I can't believe I'm torturing him like that. *huggles* oh, well. He'll forgive me after the next chap! ~_^  
  
JAPANESE KEY  
  
Che = an exclamation, something like "Damn!" or "Shit!"  
  
Haku-sama = the suffix "-sama" is a term of respect. Like "Mr." Or "Mrs." Or "Master" or something like that. Yeah? Yeah.  
  
Arigatou = thanks  
  
Rin-san = we already went over "-san" remember?  
  
Sayonara = farewell/goodbye  
  
Gomen nasai = very sorry 


End file.
